Heroes Death
by Starstreaker
Summary: A One-shot about Percy, Jason, Nico, Travis, Chris, Frank and Leo go for a quest and meet an unexpected death. And how they were able to comeback. And see the reaction of Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse, Hazel and Thalia.


T'was early Christmas morning when Percy, Jason, Nico, Travis, Chris, Frank and Leo left for a quest, with the permission from the gods all of them were able to go. Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse, Hazel and Thalia hugged the boys' goodbye and sent their messages and gave words of advice and the whole goodbye package. And they all left. The reason they had to ask permission from the gods was because these heroes were valuable, though heroes have the freedom to do what they wanted, these particular heroes were blessed as all of you out there would know.

* * *

><p>Three days later they had news.<p>

"News has arrived about the six campers that let for a quest," everyone paid attention at what their old mentor had to say.

"What kind of news do you have Chiron?" Surprisingly Rachel was there to see the heroes off and stayed. Though she didn't stay over night.

"I'm afraid it is tragic news. Monsters cornered them, they attracted too much scent and were killed," Chiron said. Some of the campers dropped to their knees, and by some I mean Piper, Rachel, Katie and Hazel; some other campers helped the girls and calmed them down. Annabeth ran to her cabin and probably balled her eyes out.

"What was the reason they went on this quest anyway?" Clarisse managed to say, even though her voice was wavering. She managed to stand up.

"The gods have asked me to keep it private and unknown to you for some odd reason," Chiron replied.

* * *

><p>The next day, a service was held for the passing heroes. All the gods and goddesses were present. The mortal parents of the heroes that died sobbed. It was time for Zeus to give his speech.<p>

He stood on the platform ready to give his speech. His sad face turned into a wide smile and then he said,

"Gotcha'!" Surprised looks were seen from the campers, and the gods and the mortal parents broke into a laugh, with an exception from Lady Athena, obviously she was against this idea they had. For one the gods wanted to act like children.

"Could someone explain to us what is happening to you and I mean all of you!"Clarisse said. She didn't bother the fact that she was being disrespectful to the gods.

"We were getting tired of war and the seriousness in the atmosphere and all that mourning; so we all decided to prank you. It was Percy, Travis and Hermes' idea. We all had an agreement."Hades explained.

"Chiron were you in on this too?" Katie asked the old centaur, and the centaur just shrugged.

"Where are they!" Annabeth practically screamed. Her eyes were scary; it was like as storm was brewing. Athena looked proud and she did know that Annabeth would react like that.

"Oh! They are all on Olympus watching this live on Hephaestus T.V.," Apollo answered looking amused.

"Well maybe we should have _our _little fun_," _Thalia said. And with that all the heroines and heroes unsheathed their weapons and attacked the gods and goddesses. They escaped now and then but some of them got a few scratches.

"You do know we could punish you."Poseidon said.

"Oh we know that's why the Hecate cabin would erase your memories, they had a serum stored that would erase your memories. We put the serum in your drinks that you just drank while you were running. The wood nymphs are a little angry with you too," Rachel said with pride.

"Hypnos could always help us or even Hecate," Hermes countered.

"We knew that but the thing is when girls get angry, they really get angry," Clarisse says raising her spear. All to gods gave a gulp and chaos once again broke out.

"You won't remember from your prank till today. Even our mortal parents won't remember anything."Hazel explained. All the gods and goddesses just shrugged. They had to pay in one way. The mortal parents just gulp, they took out a piece of paper, pen on their phones and started typing the errands they were supposed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day the boys arrived.<strong>

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen your faces they were so funny." Travis laughed out loud. He didn't notice that they were already surrounded by the rest of the campers.

"In case you haven't noticed but we were really worried about you guys and as a little payment we would give you 10 seconds head start." Katie said.

The boys ran and by dinnertime Percy, Jason and Chris had black eye and a broken arm and a deep gash on various parts of their body, Annabeth circled Percy's former Achilles Heel, it was seriously creepy. Travis and Nico had a broken leg and a gash on their faces. Frank and Leo had a broken arm and a black eye. In other words they didn't injured on their "quest" but they did get beat up by their girlfriends. They couldn't enter the mess hall for 3 days they could only stay outside.

They were already forgiven but they couldn't attend training (as advised by Chiron) because the other campers still had a grudge on them and Chiron was worried that a few of the demigods would loose control and suddenly attack them and they'd get hurt even more. For the same reason Chiron asked them not to go inside the Mess Hall. The girls ignored their boyfriends and the boys didn't take it too well so they stayed in Percy's cabin and muttered incoherent words to themselves while playing odd games or sharpening their weapons and such things.

* * *

><p>I fixed this story so hopefully this story is mistake free already, just put in your reviews is I made any mistakes and I shall fix.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
